A high current cursor is a guided mechanical protective cage with an inner traveling carriage designed for safe deployment and recovery of tethered equipment and out of high current fluids, e.g. ocean currents with high wave conditions where currents may be in the 3 to 5 knot range.
Currents in certain ranges, e.g. around 3 to 5 knots, drag equipment away from a recovery point such as might occur if using a cursor to deploy and/or retrieve the equipment. The extreme angle created in the lift line between the equipment and the point of recovery can cause the lift line to interfere with a typical protective cage, resulting in unwanted abrasive wear and a sharp bend radius on the line. If in contact the resulting forces of the lift line can also begin to raise the protective cage exposing the lift line and equipment to damage against the vessel or guidance system. Under these conditions the equipment becomes un-recoverable due to interference with cage and guidance system which was meant to protect it.